Question: Find $\tan G$ in the right triangle shown below.

[asy]

pair H,F,G;

H = (0,0);

G = (15,0);

F = (0,8);

draw(F--G--H--F);

draw(rightanglemark(F,H,G,20));

label("$H$",H,SW);

label("$G$",G,SE);

label("$F$",F,N);

label("$17$",(F+G)/2,NE);

label("$15$",G/2,S);

[/asy]
The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $FH= \sqrt{FG^2 - GH^2} = \sqrt{289-225} = \sqrt{64}=8$, so $\tan G = \frac{FH}{HG} = \ \boxed{\frac{8}{15}}$.